Various digital angle gauges are currently available for measuring the tilt or inclination of an object or a work surface. Inclinometer-type angle gauges typically feature a generally rectilinear configuration. A digital display screen and operating buttons are mounted on a vertical front face of the device. At least one side surface of the inclinometer functions as a reference surface for engaging the work surface or object to be measured for inclination.
The foregoing angle gauges usually exhibit one or more shortcomings. The viewing screen is invariably oriented perpendicular to the ground and can be difficult to view and read clearly from above and/or peripherally. By the same token, positioning the push buttons that operate the gauge (for example the ON/OFF and ZERO reference buttons) on the front face of the gauge can be problematic. It can be cumbersome to reliably press these buttons and accurately set the ZERO reference point, particularly since the gauge tends to slide along the work surface when a button on the front face of the gauge is pressed.
Conventional digital angle gauges commonly feature two varieties of inclination measurements. The user can choose to employ an absolute zero point and thereby obtain angular measurements relative to the center of the earth. Alternatively, the user can select and employ an incremental zero point that allows angular measurements to be taken relative to any arbitrary reference surface. Conventional gauges permit the user to alternate between these two modes by engaging a button to switch the screen display to the desired mode. Switching between absolute and incremental measurements can be confusing and cause the user to record incorrect measurements.